In many instances, it is desirable to transport articles, such as parcels, packages, boxes, crates or other materials, from an upper location to a lower location. A particularly efficient system uses a molded fiberglass chute. The upper surface of the molded fiberglass chute is coated with a material so as to provide a low frictional surface thereon so that the articles placed thereon will move readily from the upper location to the lower location. In some instances, the coating provides a substantially friction-free surface so that articles placed thereon will have self starting movement in a direction toward the lower location. A sortation table is located at the lower location. Due to the low friction or friction-free surface, the articles move onto the sortation table at relatively high speeds. Therefore, it is desirable to have a safe and reliable means by which the movement of the articles can be stopped without damage to the articles.